Davis and Kari in: Jack Frost Returns
by Dakari-King Mykan
Summary: You guessed it... it's my ideal of a sequal to Rankin Bass' Jack Frost. Davis has written a sequal to his play and everyone spends time reading it and acting out their own special parts. Songs included... but I don't own them.
1. A new story

**CHAPTER ONE**

Christmas was just around the corner, and school was almost out for the holidays.

Davis and Kari, who had been dating for a whole year, were walking into towards the school on their last day before the holidays, arm in arm, with Kari resting her head on Davis' shoulder.

They passed by a picture in the halls on their way to their lockers. It was a picture of the Christmas Play their Dramatic-Arts class had performed last yet. _"Jack Frost"_

The story about the handsome elf-sprite, played by Davis, well known, but never seen, who falls in love with a beautiful girl named Elisa, played by Kari. Even though the play didn't have quite a very happy ending for Davis' character, at least he and Kari got together so it sort of evened things out.

"Man… seems like only yesterday when we did that." Davis said as he admired the picture of the cast. Himself, Kari, TK, Yolei, Ken, Cody, Tai, and all the other third graders from other schools who played along side them.

"You really made something special Davis." his girlfriend said. "I was never so impressed before."

"Then you've always been impressed with me." Davis joked. Kari nudged him playfully in the arm, but then they shared a quick kiss before the bell rang. It didn't matter anyways if they were late or not. It was the last day before Christmas holidays and some of the students didn't bother to even come to school.

All the classes were basically having parties with snacks, cakes, movies; games… even secret-Santa. Kari and Davis waved to TK as they passed by, and noticed he was holding a wrapped gift. "Who's that for…?" Davis had to ask.

"Oh… you know… just a… a girl… in my class." TK said nervously.

"_Ooh…!"_ Kari and Davis said at the same time. TK's cheeks turned bright red, and admitted that he actually had scored a date with Mina Anio, the captain of the high-school cheerleaders and by far the prettiest girl in school.

"She kind of liked the way I player _Sir. Ravano Right-fellow_ in last year's play." Replied TK. "And I wanted to get her this little thing, and ask if she wants to go to the next level."

"Good luck with that…" Davis wished him.

TK winked, "Thanks…" and he went off.

Kari and Davis then walked to their class Christmas parties, where they met up with Yolei and Ken… but Cody still wasn't in High-School yet so he couldn't be there that day.

Still… everyone exchanged their secret-Santa gifts.

Davis gift was a new soccer-ball, and soccer sneakers with his name on them. Yolei got a new bandana, and Ken got a new shirt with the words _"Yolei's boyfriend"_ stitched on it. The others sniggered slightly, but Ken was thrilled to have it.

Kari's gift however. "What's this? It looks like a book."

Davis nodded, "Not just any book. Take a look at the title…"

Kari looked, and the Title was, _"Jack Frost Returns"_ Kari's eyes lit up at once. "You mean… you…?"

Davis nodded, indicating he had been hard at work writing up a sequel to his Jack Frost play. Everyone decided to make plans to read the book after school when they could all get together with Cody, TK, and the rest of the gang so everyone could hear the story.

They remembered how the play ended last year… how Jack lost the only woman he ever loved to another, and was left feeling lonely and upset. Despite accepting his place in the world that nature had provided for him… they all still didn't think it was fair.

Davis didn't think it was fair either, even though he wrote it that way, so he had spent long hours coming up with more plotting, some new songs to go with the ones from the first play, and a whole new adventure in the story he dubbed…

"_Jack Frost Returns"_

Davis as Jack…

Kari as Elisa…

TK as Sir. Ravano

Yolei and Ken as Mama, and Papa.

Tai as Kubla Kraus, and the voice of Dommy.

And Cody as Father Winter.

All the cast mates had their own copies of the book Davis had made, and Davis brought his boom-box that had the music that would be needed for the song bits.

...

The story begins one groundhog-day when "Pardon-me" Pete, the worlds' most renowned Groundhog was making his annual appearance to see how long it would be until spring. If he were see his shadow, and leapt back into his hole; six more weeks of winter. If nothing happened… Spring would come early.

Yet once again, it was cloudy that day, and Pete saw his shadow… and to the crowds surprise… there was another shadow alongside the first one.

"What? Two shadows…?" said a man. "How could he have cast two shadows when there's no sunlight today?"

Nobody knew why either, but they all suddenly began to feel something nipping at their noses, and the snow was starting to fall as two invisible sprites flew by… one of course was Jack Frost, but the other one…?

Who was that…?

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Heh-heh-heh… they still haven't caught on." Pete joked to himself as he climbed into bed. "Maybe you already know this, but that's Jack Frost's shadow, not mine. Its a little deal that we have that lets me sleep for a while longer… but I guess I already told you that before."

He continued onto explaining about how everyone already knew Jack Frost, and how he became human once. "Pardon me? The other shadow…?"

"Oh… well you might find this surprising… but there's someone else working alongside with Jack Frost. Someone really special, and it really is an interesting story… of how when Jack came back for a time."

_**(Music cue)**_

_**(Pete)**_

_Now the winter, may come and go.  
then there's Spring, Summer, and Fall.  
There is no snow, and not much ice.  
And not much fun for all._

_You wait for months at one time,  
And soon the winter's back  
And there's snowmen, sleds, and snowy-cakes.  
That all make a tasty snack._

You know whom to thank  
He's there when you need him most  
The simple, magical person.  
Whom we call the winters host.

_He may just go away,  
Off to play another day,  
But when you feel the winter turn,  
Then you know Jack Frost has Returned._

_But when the winter it must go  
**(Jack Frost)  
**Just keep in mind to know.  
**(Jack Frost)**  
There's nothing big to fear.  
For Jack Frost will return here._

_**(Listen)  
(Oh, Listen)**  
He will come and go,  
As the winter months they flow.  
__**(Jack Frost)  
****(Jack Frost)**_

Jack Frost happily flew all over, blowing icy-winds, making snowflakes, and nipping peoples noses as he came and went as he pleased.

_When the winter it must go  
**(Jack Frost)**  
Just keep in mind to know.  
**(Jack Frost)**  
There's nothing big to fear.  
For Jack Frost will return  
Yes… he'll soon return…  
Yes Jack Frost… he'll return…here._


	2. A chilling secret

**CHAPTER TWO**

Pete, now comfortably tucked in bed explained. "Now this story happened about a year after Jack Frost went back to the Kingdom of the winter clouds, and Elisa had settled down with her new husband… the golden Knight, Sir Ravano Right-fellow…"

…

It was getting close to winter time in January Junction, and the town certainly had change a lot that past year.

With the evil Kubla Kraus gone and his army of Ka-nights no longer a threat… The town's people had regained all their money, and their goods and supplies and the town itself became a much more prosperous place.

There was plenty of food for everyone. Money to barter with, instead of having to use ice-money made in the winter. The best thing of all was the town was under the watchful eye of Sir Ravano Right-fellow… The knight in golden armor…

It was a fairly beautiful autumn day, and he and his wife Elisa, along with Elisa's parents, the pumpkin farmers, and the family dog and duck. They were all heading into the countryside for one last picnic before the winter holidays.

Ravano sniffed the air. "Ahh… doesn't the fall time air smell wonderful?" he asked his wife.

Elisa nodded. "It's so wonderful, crisp and cool. I can feel that winter's coming soon."

Mama and Papa gazed at each other. "Daughter…?" asked Papa, "You still think about Jack Frost?"

Elisa nodded. "I think about him all the time." she answered. "Even though we don't need him to make anymore ice-money for us I still remember… oh, the wonderful, magical things he can do."

Mama smiled, even though her daughter was married now, she was still just as romantic and as thoughtful as ever. "Some things just never change." she spoke softly.

As they all continued on their path to a spot near the river they saw someone whom they knew very well fishing on the other side. Their dear friend _Jack Snip, _the town's tailor… "Oh, look there…" said Mama.

Elisa waved to him. "Oh, you-hoo… Jack!" she called.

Jack looked up. "Well, look who's here…" he chuckled.

The family stopped over near him. "Hello there kid…" said Papa. "It's been a long time now."

"Oh yes it has sir…" Jack said. "A lot of water under the bridge. I just thought I'd step out of the castle and do a little fishing today. Heh, heh… what brings you all here?"

"We were all coming out here to have a picnic before the winter comes." Elisa answered. "Say… can Jack come with us?"

Sir Ravano agreed. "Certainly… We'd be honored if you'd join us Mr. Snip."

Jack's cheerful grin widened. "Really…? I'd love to." And so the family decided to stay with Jack on the river-bank edge. The meal was just perfect. Now that Papa could afford food again, there were bread-rolls, a roll of cheese. Nice fresh Apple-cider and one f Mama's delicious pumpkin-pie's…

"Mmm… I can't remember the last time I ever had a home cooked meal." Jack complimented. Mama blushed "You are too kind Mr. Snip. You really should find yourself a beautiful wife someday."

Jack began to look a little grim. "Yes… maybe I should." he said as he looked back up to his castle, high on Miserable Mountain.

Sir Ravano felt sorry for Jack having to live up in Kubla Kraus' castle all by himself, with no one he could really talk to. "Don't worry Mr. Snip. I'm sure that one day you'll find a lady fair; one who will make all your dreams come true."

Jack however wasn't so sure about that. There was only one girl whom he loved, and she happened to be sitting next to him; Elisa… but she was married to Sir Ravano know, and only Jack and Papa knew of this little secret, but decided to keep it to themselves.

"Hey, Kid…" Papa asked trying to change the subject. "Just to ask are you going to be leaving us again for the winter months?"

Jack nodded. "Yes, I'm afraid I will be." he said.

"Oh, my… again?" asked Elisa. "Why don't you stay in January-Junction, Jack?"

Every winter Jack Snip left his castle and the whole country at that and never returned until the spring. Then when next winter came, he left all over again. "Being a tailor takes me to all sorts of places." he explained. "And Sir Ravano is right… I do have a home, a horse, and enough money to support me… but… I just feel empty inside without someone special to share it all with."

Everyone felt sorry for him, event he dog and duck. "Is there no one that you're in love with yet Mr. Snip?" Sir Ravano asked.

Jack looked up. "Well… there was one special girl…"

He then noticed that Papa was shaking his head.

"Ahh… but I never had a chance with her to begin with. When I thought she said she loved me, I didn't realize it was just a flight of fancy."

Elisa had no idea whom Jack was referring to, but she felt as if she could feel the pain in Jack's lonely heart.

When the family decided to head in as the winter chills began to stir up, everyone knew Jack would be leaving town soon, and they wished him good luck until the spring. Elisa even gave Jack a warm hug. "Don't worry Jack…" she said to him for comfort. "You're such a good, sweet little friend… I'm sure there's a girl out there for you."

Jack smiled slightly, but deep inside he felt even worse. _"Oh Elisa… if you only knew."_ He thought to himself.

"I'll even ask Jack Frost if he can help you find one." Elisa joked, everyone shared a laugh, and even Jack chuckled slightly. "Always about Frost…" Papa said. "I don't think he has the power to love."

Jack wasn't so sure about that…

Then he whistled for his iron-horse Clang-Stumper to come and take him up to his castle, thought the secret passage of the mountain. Once inside his home, Jack made sure that all the doors and windows were locked tight, and that Clang-Stumper was shut down for the winter… for where he was going, a horse wouldn't be necessary.

By sunrise the next morning, Jack was outside, standing atop the castle and overlooking the small village of January-Junction below. "Farewell… until next Spring." he muttered softly.

Then suddenly, he could feel the winter winds picking up as magical snowflakes began o encircle around his body. Then he completely vanished …

He was a blue-silvery skinned man, with pointed ears, and he was hearing a silver-sparkling outfit, with a long shining cape, tulle scarves dangling off of his arms, and a stocking cap with a jingling bell at the end.

Jack Snip did not tell anyone down in the city that he was really _Jack Frost,_ the winter sprite whom Elisa had fancy dreams about. It was winter time again, and Father Winter's magic had worn off again. It was now time for Jack to return to his duties until the Spring.

So… he took straight off toward his home in the sky… singing a very sad song and lamenting **_"It's lonely being one of a kind"_**


	3. Welcome Home, Jack

**CHAPTER THREE**

As Pete lay in his bed, he began to realize. "I know what you're all thinking… _How can Jack Frost still be allowed to be human when he lost his deal with Father Winter?"_

"Well… I think it's time that I explained a few things, for those of you who don't know as much yet."

…

The Kingdom of the winter clouds… this was the ideal home to Jack Frost, and all the other sprites of winter. Snip the snowflake-maker. The many thousands of the flake-flipping snow gypsies including little Holly… The two sleet sisters, and the Hail-fellow.

And of course… the ruler of all this wonder; _Father Winter himself…!_

"Now some of you might recall that when Jack Frost fell in love with Elisa, and wished to be human so he could be with her… he was given a proposition by Father Winter."

"_I will give you a winter of humanity… and if, by the first sign of spring you have accumulated the basic human essentials; A HOUSE to shelter you… A HORSE to bear you… A BAG-OF-GOLD to sustain you, and a WIFE to make it all worthwhile… Then… you will be truly human, and may stay so… with my blessing forever."_

Of course, Jack was successful in obtaining his House, being Kubla Kraus' old castle. His horse being Clang-Stumper, Kubla Kraus' old iron steed that ran by steam, and he had of course gained all the treasure that Kubla had stolen which gave him enough gold for a-hundred bags…

However… he was unsuccessful in making Elisa his wife, as she was already engaged to marry Sir Ravano that day.

"And so… Jack Frost lost his chance to become human permanently, but Father Winter did have pity on him for coming so close."

"_So you will not feel so lonely anymore… I will grant you this special spell. With it… you may return to January-Junction in the springtime, and live amongst the humans until the next winter comes where you will change back into a sprite… and be called to return to your duties until the next spring comes."_

…

Pete sat upright in bed. "Some proposition, huh? And you can bet your goulashes that Jack Frost took it. Even though he knew he couldn't be with Elisa… at least he'd have human friends to commingle amongst."

The winter months seemed to pass by quickly, and it was February two once more. "Yep, another groundhog day for me… I wonder what it's going to be this year." and he began to sing his song about **_"February Two"_**

When the song ended, Pete looked around, and saw his shadow once more. "Oops! Pardon me!" and he dove back into his hole, leaving Jack Frost laughing out in the snow.

…

"Of course with an early spring, that would mean that Jack could go back to January-Junction earlier instead of six weeks from now, but… a deal's a deal. Heh-heh-heh… oops… Pardon-me…"

"Now then… six weeks later, as the snow was starting to melt, and the birds were returning from their long winter migration, while other animals, such as me, were starting to awaken… Jack Frost returned to the Kingdom of the winter clouds…"

…

Jack Frost had had a long and busy winter. Blowing his frost, making icicles, and all that other stuff. Today, he was home again as winter was over, and he asked Father Winter. "Please sir… is it time yet? Can I return to January-Junction now…?"

Father Winter gazed down to earth and decided. "Yes indeed Jack Frost… you may return to your human-form and life amongst the other humans." he said, "Just remember to return by next winter."

Jack Frost bowed to his boss, and then dropped by Snip's place one more time to say goodbye to Holly and Snip. "Oh, my… you're leaving again so soon?" Snip asked. "Ohh… the time flies so fast for us sprites."

Holly hugged Jack's leg. "I wish you luck, Jack." she said sweetly to him. "Please come back with stories to tell about your life amongst the humans."

Jack kneeled down and patted Holly's tiny little head. "Thank you Holly… and don't worry, the both of you. I'll be okay down there. Farewell…!"

And Jack Frost was on his way…

Upon his arrival at the foot of Miserable-Mountain, he transformed back into his human-form. "Oh, ho, ho... my… it's certainly nice to be home again." he chuckled to himself as he walked through the secret-passage, and when he reached the castle… what he found next nearly scared the snow right out of him.

Everyone from January-Junction leapt out from hiding places and yelled. _"SURPRISE…! WELCOME HOME JACK SNIP…!" _It was a big welcome home party to celebrate his return.

Elisa and her family, who were the ones throwing the party, were the first ones to approached the surprised tailor and welcome him home with handshakes, and hugs. Elisa even kissed him on the cheek. "Welcome home Jack." she said to him.

Jack hugged her back, feeling happy yet a little sad, but he was just glad to be home. "Good thing your back now kid…" Papa said. "I'm down to my last pair of stockings, they all need mending you know."

"Papa…!" Mama snapped, but Jack simply smiled and said. "No trouble at all, sir. It's always an honor to serve for friends. Heh-heh…"

Sir Ravano thought it was remarkable of how dedicated Jack was to his customers. "I bet King Arthur himself would have been honored to have someone like you in his services Mr. Snip."

Jack smiled, and then everyone settled in to enjoy the party. Little did they all suspect however… that trouble was lurking somewhere over the snowy hills.

…

Outside the castle, a Cossack on horseback had heard all of the commotion, and he rode off over the hills. He arrived at a campsite in a lonely place where more Cossacks were roaming about, sharpening their spears and swords, and even loading canons.

The Cossack dismounted his horse, and reported what he had heard about in January-Junction to the Cossack King himself, Kubla Kraus. "So… it is true then…" he said. The Januaries have all gathered in my old castle, and are throwing a part for that Jack Frost!"

Kubla was the only human in the world to know the true identity of Jack Snip. "Oh, I have not forgotten how he threw me out into this baron wasteland. You remember that Dommy…?"

He made his little ventriloquist puppet nod and say. "Oh yes Kubla… I remember. Brr-rr-rr… I still feel a chill from his cold fingers."

"Ha, ha, ha… don't you worry Dommy." said Kubla. "We will soon be home once again, and all those miserable villagers will pay."

"But what about Jack Frost Kubla…?" Dommy asked. "What will you do about him…?"

Kubla chuckled, "Not to worry, Dommy. I have a plan for Frost. A big, really big plan… Ho, ho, ah, ah, ahh…!"


	4. The Cossacks are coming

**CHAPTER FOUR**

As the months passed by, the seasons changed from spring to summer, and then from summer to fall… Jack had helped out a lot of the Januaries that year. Mending socks, sewing dresses, and even stitching up a few pairs of shoes.

Every now and then, Elisa would drop by to lend Jack a helping hand, and she would even invite Jack back to her parents' house for dinner. Jack felt so happy that she was so kind to him… and what made him feel even happier was how she always keep on going off and saying how much she missed Jack Frost, even though winter was months away.

Jack was so in love with her, but yet he kept his feelings for her secret, and still did not bother to tell her that he was really Jack Frost. He knew Elisa was happy with Sir Ravano, and he didn't want to upset that…

While it still hurt him deep down inside, and no matter how much he wanted to tell her the truth, he just couldn't. Sometimes he would even dream about him and Elisa alone together in the village in all four of the seasons, and Jack would sing to her about how he'd love her in any season or weather.

The dream however quickly faded, and Jack snapped himself out of it.

As for Elisa… at night sometimes she would look out the window, and gaze up at Jack's castle high on Miserable-Mountain, and wondering if he was okay, all alone up there. Sir Ravano saw her. "What is it Elisa? Are you still worried about Mr. Snip?"

His wife nodded. "Sometimes, I feel that he's hiding something." she said. "He has no family; he never told us where he comes from. All he ever had were those two friends… Holly and… and… I can't remember."

Sir Ravano knew what she meant. "I feel the same way too. Sometimes I feel that there's more to that young tailor than meets the eye."

The two just kept starring up at the lonely castle, where inside, Jack lay asleep in his four-poster bed.

…

Then… one evening in late autumn, it was getting closer to winter time, and after a many months of planning. Kubla Kraus and his army of Cossacks made their move. "Onward men… on!" the King of the Cossacks bellowed. "Imprison all of the town's people."

Dommy nodded his cute little head. "You heard your Cossack King." he grunted. "Now get moving!"

The Cossacks rushed forward into town with their spears and swords armed and ready. They broke into people's homes and began seizing the entire town's people. Including Mama and Papa…

Sir Ravano, and Elisa were returning from the market, both riding Sir Ravano's white steed. "What in the name of King Arthur…?" cried Sir Ravano.

Elisa gasped, "Cossacks! Cossacks everywhere...!"

Luckily, Sir Ravano was wearing his armor, and had his weapons with him. "Quickly… we must stop them!" and they rode off into town. Stopping just near the gates "Elisa… you stay here." He said to his wife as he ran off.

Elisa watched in horror as her brave husband battled the evil Cossacks, but there were simply too many of them, even for a knight in golden armor, and he was taken in as prisoner along with the rest of the towns people.

"Oh, no…!" cried Elisa who was on the verge of tears, but then she could see a few Cossacks charging towards her. "Elisa, run… save yourself!" cried Sir Ravano.

Elisa hesitated for a moment, but then rode off on the white horse with a two Cossacks on horseback chasing after her. Elisa was almost too frightened to even scream, but she kept on riding faster and faster.

"She's gone into the woods…!" one of the Cossacks cried.

His partner shook his head in dismay. "We'll never find her in there."

…

Once certain that she was no longer being followed, Elisa slowed the horse down and breathed a huge sigh of relief, but she felt ever so miserable. Her poor parents… her dear husband… and the entire village by now had been captured. "Those terrible, terrible, Cossacks." she sobbed, but then she suddenly realized… "Jack Snip! He doesn't know!"

Wiping away her tears, she rode the horse through the woods to the secret entrance of the Miserable-Mountain, but when she had arrived at the top… she was ambushed by more Cossacks, and before she knew it she was in chains alongside Jack, who was also taken by surprise of the attack, and both of them were brought forward to the throne room where they were both surprised to see… _"Kubla Kraus…?"_ they both cried at once.

The Cossack King grinned. "Yes… I have returned."

Dommy tapped Kubla's arm. "You mean… _we_ have returned Kubla."

"Ahh, yes…" replied Kubla. "We… have returned, and we are now planning to take over this town once again. Only this time there will be a fair share for all, and the town'-people shall be our slaves.

The Cossacks cheered for their King.

"And as for you two…" replied Kubla. "I have other plans."

…

Before Jack and Elisa knew it, they were thrown into the Dungeon. Kubla planned to make Elisa his wife once again as he had originally planned, and Jack would remain a prisoner.

Elisa was so frightened, she couldn't hold her tears back. "Oh, Jack… I'm so afraid." She sobbed.

Jack hated to see Elisa cry, but what could he do about it? All those Cossacks that Kubla had assembled over the years after earning their respect back. He suddenly had an idea…

It was the last few days of autumn, and that meant winter was to come any time. He could change back into his immortal state and once again bring a heavy snow storm to slow the Cossacks down so Elisa could escape.

The only problem was… he would have to transform in front of Elisa, and then she would know the truth. What could he do?

Suddenly, the dungeon door burst wide open, and the Cossacks marched in and told Elisa "The beautiful King Kubla wishes to speak with you before the wedding tomorrow."

"No! I won't marry him. Never...!" Elisa growled, but the Cossacks ganged up on her and began to try and take her out by force. Elisa screamed as she struggled.

"Elisa…!" cried Jack who was being held back by more guards

"Jack…!"

Finally Jack couldn't take this anymore. He just had to save her and now. So he got up as far as he could go without the guard pulling him back and he shouted, _"FATHER WINTER…!"_

The Cossacks and Elisa were confused. "Father who…?" she asked, and then before everyone's eyes a stream of magical, sparkling snow flew through the dungeon window and began to encircle around Jack.

"What's happening?" Elisa said as she moved her head in closer. "What is this stuff?" and then some of the snowflakes hit her eyes, and the sparkles blinded her slightly. "AAH…!"

The Cossacks then were shocked to see that Jack had completely disappeared, and all his chains had fallen to the floor.

Now in his Immortal state once again, Jack Frost whistled and a big snowfall began to fly into the dungeon. Jack aimed the snow and frost carefully so only the guards were buried in the snow, and Elisa stayed out of it.

The guards struggled, unable to move, and that's when Jack decided created a giant ice-piece to form under Elisa, who was collapsed on the floor rubbing her eyes. Jack then used his powers to lift the ice, and Elisa with him to safety outside of the castle.

Kubla quickly saw Elisa flying away. "Quickly… go, and get me my bride back." He ordered. "NOW…!" and the Cossacks armed themselves and headed off.


	5. Magical Man

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Pete adjusted his little hat, and explained "So, Jack Frost managed to escape, and brought Elisa to safety, but little did he realize, he was soon in for the biggest surprise he would ever have gotten."

…

Jack Frost had taken Elisa on that little ice-float of his, as he thought that he couldn't really touch her being a sprite again, and he set her down just over the hills about a mile away from the mountain where the Cossacks were.

Elisa finally stopped rubbing her eyes from the sparkles. "Oh… oh my!" she peeped. "What happened?"

Jack, even though he saved her, felt horrible now that he was back to his old self again. "Oh Elisa… I'm so sorry." he said sadly.

Elisa perked up her head. "Huh? Who said that?" she asked.

Jack elf-ears gave twitched at what she had just said. "Elisa…?"

She turned round, and gasped at the creature standing before her. "Who… who are you?"

Jack's eyes bulged to the size of snowballs. "What? You can hear and see me?" he asked her.

Elisa nodded, and then recognized the voice. "Jack Snip? Is that you?" she asked as she moved closer towards the creature. Jack inched away form her nervously and just as she was about to lay her hand on his cheek…

"There she is…!" yelled a man from on the hills. Jack and Elisa looked up and saw a band of Cossacks racing downhill right towards them. "Oh… their following us." cried Elisa.

Jack realized that both he and Elisa were now standing in front of the river. "Ah-ha… I know." he said, and he drew in a deep breath and blew at the water freezing it into an ice-bridge. Elisa was shocked, and amazed.

"Elisa, hurry and cross the ice." Jack told her.

Elisa hesitated, but then did as she was told until she was on the other side of the river safely. The Cossacks, passed right by Jack, as if he wasn't even there, and tried to follow her, but the ice wasn't strong enough to hold all their weight at once. The bridge shattered, and the men all fell into the river and the current carried them all away.

Jack chuckled merrily as he flew over the river to where Elisa was standing with one hand against her cheek, amazed by what she had just seen. "How, did you do that?" she asked.

Jack suddenly began to realize that she had just seen a lot of his secrets. "Well… uh… you see Elisa." He stuttered. "I… I don't know how to tell you this, but I'm not really Jack Snip the tailor."

"Oh… then who are you, really?" Elisa asked.

Jack twiddled his fingers a little, as he was almost too nervous to even talk. Elisa was the first and only human ever to be able to actually see him. There was no way out of it… he had to tell her the full truth.

"Well… you see, I'm-- I'm really…"

"Yes… go on…"

Before Jack could open his mouth to say anything else, more Cossacks had come over the other hills and Elisa and Jack were soon surrounded. "All right, girl! Where is your other companion?" one of the men growled.

Elisa assumed he was referring to Jack, but was surprised to realize, "Why… he's right here… can't you see him?"

The Cossacks growled implying that she was trying to fake them out, for neither of them could see or hear Jack anywhere. "Nice try girl… you come back with us right now!"

Elisa covered her eyes and panicked in fear as all the Cossacks surrounding her charged to snatch her and take her back to Kubla's castle. Jack could only think of _one place_ safe to bring Elisa where the Cossacks would never find her.

Jack waited for the right moment, and then… to the Cossacks surprise… Elisa began to rise up high into the air like magic, causing them all to miss her and crash into each other.

Elisa opened her eyes once again, and realized that she was in Jack's cold, but safe grasp, and the two were flying higher and higher into the sky. "Hee, hee, hee… wow… I can't believe it. I'm really flying." she giggled as she let her arms out.

Jack smiled, and said to her, "Don't worry Elisa… everything's going to be okay."

Elisa was having the time of her life that she didn't even care as much that it was getting colder and colder the higher they went. "Jack… where are we going?" she asked a while later.

"You'll see. You'll see Heh-heh…"

Suddenly, there in the distance, was the biggest, fluffiest cloud Elisa had ever seen… and the closer they got. Elisa began to see more strange creatures that looked exactly like Jack. "Oh, my…" she couldn't help but exclaim in joy.

All the winter sprites were suddenly distracted from their jobs, and all their eyes were focused on Jack and the human being he had brought back with him.

"It's a human…"

"A human…"

Elisa felt a little shy, but Jack then landed and set her down safely by a shop with the word _"SNIP"_ above the door.

"Is this where you come from?" Elisa asked. "Is this where you work…?"

"Well… sort of… yes." Jack answered.

Just then, the door opened, and out came two creatures that Elisa recognized almost instantly, even though they appeared different. "Why… I remember you two…" she said.

The two sprites gasped at the site of a human in their kingdom…

"You're Holly… and you're… Fernando Leonardi Kratsky Thopopoloplis."

The two Sprites stuttered and then the large one with the scissors approached Jack. "Jack… you can't be serious." He said. "Bringing a human up to the Kingdom of the winter clouds?"

Elisa's eyes widened slightly. "Kingdom of the winter clouds…?"

Snip and Holly were ever so surprised. "How is it that you are able to see us?" she asked Elisa. "No humans are able to see us sprites."

"Sprites…?" Elisa asked.

Snip however continued to speak with Jack. "You shouldn't have brought her here. Father Winter will be furious."

"I can't help that…" Jack said. "Besides… I didn't what else to do."

Snip tried to lead Jack and Elisa away from his store, "Quickly… we must hurry before Father Winter finds out."

Just then, a huge wind began to blow, and the shadow a giant creature fell over everyone as a huge voice called, "I have already found out!"

Snip and Holly ran into Snip's shop, while Jack held onto Elisa who was shaking in fear.


	6. Jack Frost is here

**CHAPTER SIX**

Pete wiped his brow. "Well let me tell you… that when Father Winter realized that Jack Frost brought Elisa to the winter clouds. He was angry! In fact he was as mad as a blizzard."

…

"Outrageous! Simple Outrageous!" the ruler of winter growled as he slammed his huge fists on the clouds.

"But, sir… I couldn't just leave Elisa to be kidnapped by those awful Cossacks. She had nowhere else to go." Jack told him.

Father Winter calmed down a bit "Well… if this is true, I suppose you did a good deed for her Jack, but even don't know how it is that this human girl is able to see the sprites of the Winter worlds."

Jack suddenly had a solution… "I remember what happened." And he explained that he saw Elisa stick her head closer towards the magical snow that transformed Jack from a human into a sprite, and some of the magic hit her eyes.

"Hmm… that must be it." Father Winter said. "Somehow… the magic of the snow, has given this girl the rare gift of being able to see and communicate with those that are like us."

Father Winter decided to at least allow Elisa to stay… until it could be decided what to do with her. They couldn't just send her back to where all those Cossacks were looking for her…

She was invited to stay in Snip's shop, where she not only learned about Snip's true identity, but found it amazing about everyone's jobs in the Kingdom of the winter clouds…

How Snip was the snowflake-maker, and how all the little snow-gypsies, the sleet sisters, and the Hail Fellow helped keep the winter as it was.

Elisa thought that this was all so incredible for her being able to see things other worldly. "I never knew that there were creatures like all of you that made winter so beautiful." She complimented.

Snip chuckled, "Oh, hoo, hoo… thank you my dear. It's a busy season for us winter sprites, but we manage."

"No trouble at all Snip…Heh-heh…" Jack chuckled. "Well… I'll be heading off then."

"Wait, Jack?" Elisa called. "Where are you going…?"

"Well back down to Earth." Jack answered. "Winter's here already, and I need to keep things nice and frosted down there so the snowflakes don't melt. Heh-heh…"

Elisa was confused, "Wait a minute. That's you're job up here?" she asked. "If you aren't Jack Snip then… who are you really?"

Jack smiled at her and winked, and that's when she finally began to catch on. He was cold, he could make frost, nip her nose, and he could even make that same whistling-sound that could only be heard when…

"You mean you're… is it really true…?"

Snip approached Elisa, "It certainly is my dear." and he and all the other sprites began to sing **_"Jack Frost in_ Here"** which confirmed Elisa's question and answered it.

Elisa's eyes lit up with sparkles of joy as Jack stood on a cloud-hill with his cape flying in the breeze, and he wrote his true name in the air using the frost he made…

Jack flew playfully in rings around Elisa. She giggled with excitement, and then… Jack blew a little frost into his hands, and revealed a beautiful ice-rose just for her. Elisa blushed…

Everyone cheered for joy as the song came to an end, but while down below on Earth… it was another story.

…

The mean and wicked Cossacks had forced all the people of January-Junction to work as slaves. They were all being forced to move heavy boulders, and woodpiles around. Chopping logs and digging holes… all that stuff to make their beautiful happy town into a new campsite for the Cossacks.

From up in his regained castle, Kubla was watching everything happening through his spyglass. "Bwah, ha, ha, ah… it feels so good to be home again. Right Dommy…?"

Dommy nodded. "It's so wonderful Kubla. All those people down there working for you now…"

However, Kubla was still unsatisfied that Elisa was still not there with him as he wanted her to be, and when he had received word that she had escaped not only was he outraged, "You mean she flew up, up, into the sky…?!" he thundered.

His men nodded fearfully, and Kubla immediately realized what it was. "Frost… it must be him, Kubla." said Dommy.

"Quite so Dommy… Jack Frost is about." Kubla said.

He remembered how he longed get even with that kid ever since he had lost his castle and possessions to him, and he had a plan. For months he had been working on ways that could try to outmatch Jack Frost, even if he couldn't be seen…

"Go out there and find Elisa…" Kubla ordered his men. "I don't care if you have to search the whole world. You find her!"

The men bowed to their king and set off.

"Wherever she is… Frost will be close behind." Kubla muttered to himself, and when we find the girl, and Frost… there will be trouble. Ha, haaa…"


	7. Tears of Frost

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

As Pete took a sip from the little cup of water on the table near his bed, he explained. "Well… aside from Kubla Kraus and his Cossack army. Jack Frost and Elisa were having loads of fun together."

…

Jack allowed Elisa to come with him so she could see what it was like for him to make winter fun on Earth, as well as give the other sprites in the clouds a chance to get back to work without her being in the way of things.

Jack flew Elisa to all kinds of places where he made the snow fall, and the ponds freeze into ice. There even some little kids playing in snow, Elisa wanted to join them, and so Jack let her play along, but Elisa found that none of the other kids seemed to notice Jack Frost was over by the trees.

She was still having a hard time remembering that only she herself could actual see Jack, but the other kids did know that Jack Frost was around by the sound of his whistling, and the snow that seemed to fall from out of no where at once.

"Jack Frost… you really are a magician." one of the little girls said. Jack felt touched by her compliment.

The kids had a wonderful time with Elisa, they made Snowmen and Snowwomen. They skated on the ice. Some of the kids even went tobogganing. Elisa could also see Jack waving at the kids as they passed by laughing on their sleds, but they passed right by and even through Jack's body and didn't seem to notice him at all.

Not even when one of the small girls skated onto an area of thin ice, and her weight caused the ice to break up and she was headed for a waterfall. "Help…! Somebody! Help…!"

Jack rushed in a whistled up more frost to freeze the water and save the girl. "Wow. Jack Frost isn't only a magician…. He's a hero." she said. That was exactly like when Jack saved Elisa from the same peril years back.

Jack lowered his head feeling a little sad, but it cheered him up a little to know that at least _someone_ could see him… someone who meant a whole lot to him.

After a while, all the children had to go home for dinner, leaving Elisa alone by the riverbank. Well except for Jack Frost who was sitting on a tree-stump and gazing sadly into the ice, and that was all he could see, just the ice. For being invisible, he had no reflection that could look back at him.

It began to make him feel lonely and sad again… but he was snapped out of his own thought by the sound of someone else crying softly near where he was. It was Elisa… she was on her knees sobbing softly into her hands. Two of her tears even fell on the ice and melted away.

Jack walked over towards her. "Elisa…?"

Elisa turned her teary face towards him. "Oh, Jack… I'm just so worried." she sobbed. "Mama… Papa… Sir Ravano... and all the other villagers…"

Jack knew how she must have felt. He two felt just horrid that January-Junction was in danger. Not only did Kubla Kraus' and his men steal away all the wonderful things he had worked so hard for… his home, his horse, and his bag of gold… but he also endangered the lives of all the humans he had learned to love so much.

"Oh, don't worry Elisa… we'll find someway to beat those evil old Cossacks, somehow…" Jack said.

Elisa dried her eyes with a handkerchief she pulled out form her sleeve, and decided she really needed to do something to take her mind off the horrid feelings of January-Junction… and she knew exactly what to ask…

"Jack…?"

"Yes Elisa…?"

"I was wondering, how did you become human, and why did you come and leave so mysteriously…."

Jack began to feel and look a little gloomy. "Oh… well… you see…"

He still wasn't sure if it was right to tell her the last piece of the truth. He wanted to, but he couldn't… but he still wanted too… but he knew he couldn't…!

"Well… it's because I was lonely." he finally said.

"You were lonely…?" Elisa asked. She was most confused at how Jack Frost could be lonely with all the humans around him and all the sprites up in the clouds.

Jack explained to her… "I'm the only one that Father Winter sends down among the humans…"

"_Bring joy to the humans. Make their Christmas' whiter"_ are my orders. But when I try to share their joy, they can't hear or see me."

Elisa realized that that was a pretty lonely life. Nobody could hear or see Jack, and there are no other sprites on Earth he can talk to… "Oh, Jack…" she cried.

Jack nodded sadly, "But that's not the only reason…" he said. "Do you remember about the special girl I told you about? The one I was in love with, but feel that I don't have a chance anymore…?"

_**(Jack's lonely song plays)**_

Elisa nodded. "Who is she? Is she someone I know?"

Jack nodded. "She is someone you know." he said. He motioned for her to look down at the ice again. "She's right there…" he said pointing at her reflection.

He cheeks turned red as she looked up and smiled, "Me…? You were in love with… Me?"

Jack nodded. "Magician you called me… Hero… and I just needed to have my wish granted." and sang for her the reprise of his lonely song.

He gazed down at Elisa's beautiful reflection, and imagined himself as a human once more, and Elisa having tea by the fireplace.

Then he saw old images of all the kids not seeing him, and Elisa being married to Sir Ravano began to hurt him inside again…

_It's lonely… being-  
__One…of… a… kind!_

Elisa saw a small tear escape from his eye and drop onto the ice. She almost felt like crying herself too. "Jack… I … I never knew." she said.

Jack admitted that he couldn't tell her that he was really Jack Frost from the start, and assumed Snip's name. Jack Snip. He was only allowed to be human for that winter, but he would have been allowed to remain human forever if he obtained a house, horse, bag-of-gold, and a wife… by winter's end.

Unfortunately, Kubla Kraus made things difficult by planning to destroy the town. So he changed back into a sprite and managed to snowbound the castle until the first day of spring… when he became human for a short while, and ridded the town of Kubla forever, with the help of Father Winter.

In doing so… Jack clamed ownership of the castle, _his house_… Clang-Stumper, Kubla's metal steed was also his now; _his horse..._ He also found all the treasures and gold that Kubla had taken, "Enough for _a-hundred bags."_

"So all I needed was to make you my wife before noon… but by the time I got into town and asked your Papa for your hand in marriage, it was too late. You had fallen in love with Sir Ravano and were to be married at noon that day."

"You're Papa also told me…"

"_I never heard her say she loved anyone before Sir Ravano. Except Jack Frost, but he is just a dream. She we'll always love Jack Frost… but no, I never heard her say she loved you… Jack Snip."_

Broken-hearted, and shamed that he was making a fool of himself for a woman who never really loved him at all, Jack changed back into a Sprite and left… but not before. "An old friend kissed the bride…" Elisa said. "Oh my goodness...!"

Jack nodded very sadly, and another tear leaked out from his eye. Then he explained how Father Winter compensated him for coming so close, and allowed him to stay human every year until the winter. Then he would change back, until the next spring.

"And ever since then… your Papa and I kept my feeling form you a secret, and I just couldn't bear to tell you as you seemed so happy. I didn't want to upset you. I just couldn't."

Elisa was completely heart-struck by what she had just heard… The fact that THE Jack Frost was in love with her was just remarkable. All he was trying to do was please her, and win her heart so he could experience human-life, so he wouldn't be lonely anymore…

"Oh, thank you Jack…"

"For what…?" Jack asked.

"For being so kind… and honest with me… For just being you…" and she pecked him slightly on his cheek, not minding at all that it was so cold.

Jack gently raised his fingers and creased his cheek gently. "Golly… thank you Elisa." He said softly to her, and they both then turned to watch the sunset, holding hands together.


	8. Captured and Trapped!

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Pete gave a slight little yawn, "Oh… Pardon me."

"Now, about a month had passed, and Christmastime was drawing near…The Cossacks had been searching for Elisa for a long time under the orders of Kubla Kraus, who was still determined to capture Elisa and make her his wife."

…

Jack Frost always brought Elisa back up to the winter clouds at night so she could be safe and sound with all the other sprites. Father Winter allowed it, since Elisa still had no place to go, as long as she would stay with Jack during the daytime on Earth.

Still… despite all the fun he was having with Elisa, Jack Frost still couldn't come up with a plan on what to do about the Cossacks and Kubla Kraus. He couldn't very well do what he did last time and snowbound them all in a big blizzard, or he'd burry the other villagers in with them.

Jack was still wondering what to do as he frosted some of the trees. "Somehow, there's got to be a way to beat the Cossacks without endangering the other people." he said to himself.

Suddenly he heard Elisa scream. "No! No, let go of me! HELP…!"

Jack turned round. "Elisa…?" He flew up higher to get a good look at what was going on and he could see "Elisa…!" being carried off by a band of Cossacks that snuck up on her by surprise while she was off skating on the pond.

Already they were riding over the hills… "Elisa! Elisa… No!" Jack cried as he raced after them. "Jack… please, help me!" Elisa cried.

The Cossacks were hoping she would call out for Jack Frost. As they continued to ride over the hills, and pass through a row of trees, the riders signaled for some of their other men, "Now… he is coming!"

The other Cossacks nodded and began to light the trees on fire creating a huge wall of flames that stretched a about a mile high. Jack stopped dead in his flight as is started getting warmer for him and he got as far away from the flames as he could. For being a winter sprite, he just couldn't stand those hot flames.

"ELISA!" cried Jack.

He couldn't chase after her as he wasn't able to get past the flames. Even so, he had no idea of which direction he Cossacks had gone as the fire had melted the snow and the footprints.

Jack could only fall to his knees as the last of the trees burned down, and there was nothing he could've done to stop them as all his ice and frost couldn't stand up to the heat of those flames.

"Oh, Elisa…!" he nearly sobbed, but then suddenly he remembered that there was only one place where they could have been taking her. "Miserable-Mountain..! Near January-Junction..."

He leapt up high into the air and was off to find Elisa. Keeping himself at a safe height from the ground, he soon realized that he was right. He could see the Cossacks taking Elisa straight into the mountain, and up to the castle.

Unfortunately he wasn't able to risk going in there to save him as he could see fire shooting out from the whole mountainsides, and along the foot. "Oh, no…! How am I ever going to get past all that?"

True he wouldn't be harmed by the flames, but he would grow weak, and his icy-powers would be useless unless they were kept cold. What could he do?

_**Meanwhile**_…

Elisa was brought before Kubla in his throne-room. He was laughing wickedly the fact that he had gotten Elisa back. "Bwa, ha, ha, ha… at last I have my bride back, and soon we shall be married and rule the world together."

"No, no, no!" growled Elisa. "I told you before, I won't marry you!"

"Oh, but you will in fact." replied Kubla. "Bring him in at once!" he ordered.

The Cossacks opened the doors to the throne room marching a prisoner forward. Elisa gasped. "Sir Ravano!"

The armor-less knight looked up at his wife. "Elisa! Thank goodness you're safe." he cried, but then the Cossacks yanked on his ropes. "Silence… worm!" growled Kubla. "Take one good look at your wife, for tomorrow, on Christmas Eve, she will be my wife."

Little Dommy chuckled with Kubla. "Oh yes… she will be with you Kubla."

Sir Ravano growled. "No… I won't let you do this!"

Kubla chuckled. "Ha, ha, haaa… you have no choice in the matter. For you will not be here in the morning to see it happening!"

Elisa and Sir Ravano immediately caught onto to Kubla's gesture. "You- you wouldn't!" cried Elisa. "You couldn't!"

"Oh yes he can, and he will." said Dommy. "Won't you Kubla?"

"Yes… Dommy. I will…" said Kubla. "At Noon tomorrow, the ceremonies will begin. Take them both away to the dungeon."

Both Elisa and Sir. Ravano were hauled off, and Kubla knew fully well that not even Jack Frost would dare to try and rescue them. The fires around the castle were made by his Cossacks in secret Hiding places who were using hot boilers and ovens to keep the mountain hot.

Kubla felt for the first time that things would finally pick up right in his life. It wasn't easy being the King of the Cossacks, because everything he had seemed to have a Rub inn it somewhere as he sang in a song **_"There's the Rub"_**

…

Jack Frost still didn't know what to do, and time was running out… but suddenly he had an idea. So he headed back to the Kingdom of the winter clouds, and was going to ask Father Winter for one of the biggest favors of all.


	9. Dangerous Risks

**CHAPTER NINE**

Pete was fluffing his pillow as he explained. "Now, Jack Frost knew that he couldn't go anywhere near the burning castle. So he decided to ask Father Winter for some assistance… but when he got there…"

…

"But sir… we can't just let Elisa and Sir Ravano be hurt by Kubla Kraus, and I've still got to find a way to free all the people of January-Junction."

Father Winter shook his head, "I'm sorry Jack Frost… but I don't think that there's really anything that I can do for It." he said. "We're all the spirits of winter, and even I myself have no chance against flames that hot. Even the strongest winter storm I fear would not be enough."

Jack hung his head down in shame. What was he going to do now…? "Wait a minute… I think I know now." he chuckled cheekily. "If you let me be human again, then maybe I just might be able to save everyone."

"What…?" Father Winter practically bellowed. "But Jack… you realize what great risk you would put yourself at?" He referred to the fact that in human-form Jack was liable to get hurt badly, if not by the flames, then by the whole army of Cossacks.

Snip and Holly heard about what was going on. "Jack, you don't mean you're really going to take on that whole Cossack army single handed?"

"You can't hope to win all by yourself." added Holly.

Jack however was serious. "I've just got to do it. I just have to save Elisa and all the other people too. There's no other way…"

Snip and Holly were not going to stand for this. They just couldn't let their friend go off like that. "Well then… we're coming with you." said Snip, and Holly nodded her little head in agreement.

Father Winter didn't know what to say, apart from forbidding all this in the first place, he could tell that nothing was going to stop Jack Frost, and it would have been customary for him to have some help. "Very well my friends…" he said. "You all be given the powers to change to and from humans and sprites as you wish. Just remember if you wish to change back into your sprite forms, you must keep far away from the flames."

Heeding Father Winter's advice, Jack Frost and his friends were on their way. "Oh my, it certainly feels somewhat strange being human again." Snip said.

Jack could understand how Snip and Holly felt, for the only time they became human was when Jack was originally trying to win Elisa's heart, and they were sent to keep him out of danger as well as try to help him obtain his requirements.

Now joining him again in a quest for justice, and rescue… it was just exhilarating; for Jack at least, but Snip and Holly still hadn't a clue about Jack's plan. Not even went they made it to the sites of January-Junction.

They crept along the dark snowy paths carefully avoiding the Cossacks who were patrolling the area as they made their ways to the castle on the mountain. "My goodness… who ever knew it could get so hot in the winter time." cried Snip, but he really knew it was because all of the fire around the castle.

"Shh… quiet now." Jack whispered. "This way now… I'll just bet Sir Ravano and Elisa are being held captive in the dungeon."

He led his friends around the castle, which he remembered well as it was his home, very cautiously.

…

In the dungeon, even Sir Ravano could see no way out of this. Both he and Elisa were bound with chains. The dungeon-door was locked, and the whole castle was crawling with guards. "It's no use…" Sir Ravano cried. "I can't seem to find any way out of this."

That's when he noticed his wife wasn't as scared as he thought she would be, and that she was actually looking out the dungeon-window. "Oh… I don't see him anywhere."

"What is it Elisa? Who are you looking for?" her husband asked.

"For Jack…" she told him. "I just know he'll save us."

Sir Ravano was confused. "Jack Snip? How can he save us all by himself?"

"No… not Jack Snip." replied Elisa, and she explained to him everything she had experienced the past month, including the bit where she could actually see _Jack Frost._

Sir Ravano wasn't sure to believe her or not, but nothing else was able to explain anything of what he had just heard and if she believed that much that Jack Frost would really save them. "I believe you." he said to her.

They both smiled at each other, but the night was fading fast, and the morning was soon to break. That would be when Elisa would be forced to marry Kubla Kraus, and Sir Ravano would be… well… sentenced to his doom.

Then, about a few hours before dawn, the guards had fallen asleep by the dungeon door and Jack and his friends came by. "Pst…!" Jack called to the sleeping prisoners. "Pst…! Elisa… Sir Ravano? Over here."

Elisa and Sir Ravano awoke to see Jack, Snip, and Holly, in their human forms standing on the other side of the door. Elisa almost couldn't keep quiet as she was overjoyed to see her friends had made it, but alas… they could not open the door to the dungeon.

"You need the key." Sir Ravano whispered to them. "It's around Kubla's neck."

The three sprites, their eyes bulged wide. "Gee, that's no good." said Snip. "Now what do we do, Jack?" but he could tell by the look on Jack's face he wanted to go get that key.

Snip and Holly sighed, but then followed him to the master bedroom where Kubla was sleeping in what was once Jack's four poster bed. Snoring and grunting, and even talking in his sleep.

"Married…! Tomorrow… we will be married."

The sprites thought he was just disgusting, but they could see the key and it was indeed on his neck. "How are we going to get it off of him without waking him up?" Snip asked.

Jack already had an idea, and asked Holly to sneak onto the bed and gently take the key. Holly did as she was told, and because she was so tiny she didn't make a lot of motion, and Kubla didn't feel her take the key away. He just snored loudly in her face though.

Holly made it back to the others, and as they were about to leave, Jack noticed that Dommy was just lying there on the bed. "Hmm… I think I have another idea." He whispered as he took the dummy.

Snip and Holly were most curious as to what he was going to do. Hopefully it would help free all the poor people down below…

…

Down in the now half dilapidated January-Junction, all the prisoners, including Elisa's folks were all exhausted, cold, and hungry in the snow as they tried to sleep. This was one of the worst Christmas' ever… and the only hope they had was in their dreams.

Christmas was about love and happiness, not about slavery, and starving people to death. Lifting heavy rocks all day. Piling up wood , and chopping logs…. And the mean Cossacks only gave them things to eat like soggy gruel, and moldy bread. It really wasn't a pretty thing for all those poor people.


	10. Clubbing the Cossacks

**CHAPTER TEN**

Jack Frost crept to the top of the castle with Dommy in his hands, chuckling cheekily. "This is going to be great. Heh, heh… right Dommy…?"

Being able to imitate Kubla's voice for Dommy, he made the puppet say, "Anything you say Jack Frost."

He climbed up to the tallest window, and stood near a large hollow-thing that acted as a megaphone. "All you Cossacks down there… Attention!"

All the Cossacks in the villages, thinking that Kubla was doing the talking for Dommy obey Jack Frost's words. "Now listen…! All of you report back to the castle immediately. FORWARD MARCH…!"

The Cossacks, though confused, obeyed their orders and left the town. Jack chuckled to himself. "It's working. It's really working. Ha, haaaa…"

As the Cossacks moved away from the village, Snip and Holly, along with the freed Sir Ravano and Elisa crept into town with Kubla's key, and freed all the people from their chains.

"Go Bless you people…" Mama cried.

"Yes… but what are we to do now?" asked Papa.

"I have an idea…" said Jack who had made it down with them… by changing to and from his sprite stat for a faster trip. "Now this is what we're going to do…" and everyone huddled in close to hear him out.

"You really think this will work kid?" Papa asked.

Jack nodded. "I know it will sir." He said, and then he shouted out. "FATHER WINTER…!" and he disappeared before everyone's eyes. Everyone gasped in shock. "Hey! Where did that little tailor go?" Papa asked.

Only Elisa, Snip, and Holly could see him. Jack Frost winked at them, and flew back towards the castle while the flames were still down.

"Oh, Papa… did I see what I think I just saw?" cried Mama.

Papa nodded, "Daughter… what do you know about this?"

Elisa smiled. "I only know… that Jack Frost knows best."

Everyone one else except for Sir Ravano was confused.

_**Meanwhile**_…

Kubla was just awakening, and feeling himself all over to wake up his body entirely, that was when he noticed that the key around his neck was gone, and so was Dommy. "Hey! What is all this?" he muttered to himself. He was certain that Dommy was in bed with him and the key was around his neck.

He immediately called all the Cossacks to his throne room, and he was most confused. "I did not order you to leave the village." he thundered, and while he was shouting he heard a familiar voice say _"You right as always Kubla…"_

Kubla recognized that voice at once. "Dommy…?" his little puppet friends was sitting behind the throne where Jack couldn't bee seen. Kubla also wondered how it was possible that Dommy was talking with the exact same voice as he could make. "All right… what is going on here?" Kubla asked, "And where is my prisoner, and my bride-to-be?"

Dommy explained, "Head down to the village… they are all set their waiting for you."

Not sure whether or not to believe, Kubla and his men obeyed and headed down to the village. Jack Frost sniggered softly, and then he changed into his sprite stat, and made it down to the village where everyone was all tied up again. Jack whispered to Elisa for the others to get ready…

Once the Cossacks had made it to the town they were surprised to see Elisa and Sir Ravano out of the dungeon. All the towns' people stood proud tall, _with their hands behind their backs._

"All right slaves…!" Kubla bellowed. "What is going on here?"

Dommy popped up from behind a wall of rocks. "What is happening indeed Kubla." He said to him and then Jack, in human stat, leapt out for over the rocks. "Let's get them!"

At his words, the villagers, who ere never actually tied up properly in the first place broke free from their ropes and chains, and revealed they were holding their tools behind their backs and now used them as weapons to charge at the Cossacks.

"No! It is a trap!" cried Kubla.

All over the town the villagers and the Cossacks attacked one another, and the Cossacks were losing badly. All they had were their spears, which were no match for the shovels, axes, and all that stuff.

Not to mention… all the Lazy Cossacks didn't stand much a chance from laying about so much while all the poor villagers had gained a lot of strength from working so hard all the time.

Many of the Cossacks already began to retreat, but Kubla refused to run anywhere and he could still see Elisa thought the crowds. He grinned wickedly, and then ordered Clang-Stumper to ride towards her. Elisa was then captured. "Help…! Help…!" she cried.

"ELISA…!" Jack and Sir Ravano cried together. "We've got to save her…" replied the Jack.

"Yeah…! Let's go…" said Sir Ravano, and they were off. "Wait for us…!" Snip called as he ran after them with Holly on his shoulders. "Oh…! I really should get some more exercise as a human."

Kubla raced over the hills on Clang-Stumper, with Elisa as his hostage. Sir Ravano, with his recaptured white steed rode after them, but he still had no armor and no proper knightly weapons, but it didn't stop him. "STOP…! STOP I SAY…!"

Kubla didn't even turn around, and then he realized there was a frozen pond up ahead. "Ah-Ha… good idea." He chuckled. "Forward… On Clang-Stumper! On… Ha, ha, ha…!"

While trotting across the ice, the weight of the iron-horse, and the heat form it's boiler caused the ice to break up creating a rushing river. "Oh, no…!" cried Elisa. "Look out, Sir Ravano…!" Kubla covered her mouth. "Silence… you!"

Sir Ravano continued to ride over the hills; his horse didn't see the river until it was too late. The horse stopped so suddenly that Sir Ravano fell off and into the water. "Oh! Ah…!"

The strong current began to carry him away, and even he was strong enough to swim out. He couldn't either as the water was still icy cold. "Help… Help…!" he called out, and help was close behind. Snip, Holly, and Jack saw him, but they knew that Jack couldn't freeze the lake this time or Sir Ravano would be frozen as well.

Jack however already found an alternate idea, changing into his sprite-stat, he frosted a large decaying tree which made it fall over giving Sir Ravano something to grab onto. Snip and Holly helped him out from the river while Jack continued on to pursue Kubla.

…

Jack forced himself to fly faster than he had ever flown before and he could see Kubla up ahead with Elisa. His eyes narrowed at the Cossack King angrily, and then Jack whistled, and summoned up a lot of snow and frost to block the road up ahead.

"Whoa! Hold up Clang-Stumper!" Kubla bellowed.

Elisa turned to look round, "Jack…!" she cried.

Kubla growled in anger, "So, Jack Frost… we meet again." he said, despite the fact that he couldn't see Jack at all; he could somehow tell that Jack was standing before him. "Well… this time you will not escape…!" Kubla roared, and he pulled an a lever on Clang-Stumper's saddle-horn causing the iron-horse to breathe fire like a dragon.

Jack leapt out of the way quickly, and then changed into his human form. "No… Jack!" Elisa cried.

Poor Jack backed into a wall of solid snow as Kubla walked the iron-horse forward. "Bwa, ha, ha, ha… it is time." Kubla chuckled. "I have been waiting for this for a very long time."

"Get him Kubla. Get him!" added Dommy.

Poor Jack didn't know what he could do.


	11. A new world is beginning

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

Pete had nearly fallen asleep, but quickly shook himself awake. "Oh, uh, Pardon-me! I really should finish the story..." he said. "Now uh, where was I… ooh, Jack Frost's final scene."

"Not really of course, for you see… even though he was scared, Jack Frost knew that he had to brave if he was to defeat Kubla, and save Elisa for good."

…

Kubla was still laughing wickedly at the defenseless Jack who was still backed against the snow wall at the mercy of being burned by Clang-Stumper's fiery breath. "Ho, ho, ho, ah, ah, ah…! Any last words Jack Frost?" the King of the Cossacks sneered at him.

Jack quivered in fear as it looked as though this was going to be the end of him, even transforming into his sprite-stat would do no good, but… one look into Elisa's worried and near tearful eyes all his fear suddenly vanished and he stood upright.

"What's this…?" Kubla said in disbelief. "You are not begging for mercy?"

"No I'm not…!" Jack said strongly. "Somebody has to stand up to you, Kubla Kraus. You and all your mean ways have got to be stopped!"

Kubla was enraged by this and tried to scare Jack by making Clang-Stumper breathe more fire, but Jack stood bravely on his feet, and soon Snip, and Holly arrived on the scene with Sir Ravano who was still feeling slightly weakened from the icy-river, but amazed by Jack's bravery.

Jack continued to badger Kubla about how people feared of him for all those years, when all along they should have stood up to him. "You can only think about yourself, and your own greedy reasons, when you really should be trying to help people with your power and treasures."

The rest of the Cossacks and the villagers approached, all were inspired by Jack's speech, but no one was as intimidated as Elisa. "Jack…?"

Jack continued forcing Kubla to realize it was no wonder nobody liked him. It was no wonder the Cossacks had left him the first time, and why he had to make so many things out of iron for company.

Kubla's anger was beginning to turn into shame, as if he had realized for the first time just how wrong his evil ways really were. "You are… you are right." he said almost sounding as if he was going to cry.

For years he had treated the villagers very badly. Taking their money for taxes, stealing all their goods and supplies. Worse, his greed even forced all his Cossacks to abandon him the first time.

"I can't believe it…" he said now sobbing. "All the years of joy I have lost, why… because of my selfish ways." he sat there in the snow on his knees, sobbing ever so softly.

Everyone actually felt sorry for Kubla, and despite wanting to run him out of town for all the nasty things he had done, Papa and Mama comforted him and telling him that it wasn't too late. He could change his ways, and help make the world a better place.

"You… you would do that… for me?"

"Why not…?" Papa said. "We only want to help you. Don't we everyone?" Everyone cheered for joy, Even Elisa and the sprites cheered. Kubla, feeling touched for the first time in so many years stood up proudly. "Cossacks… come along; we have a town to rebuild, and a party to throw at the castle."

More cheers erupted, and soon, everyone that fine Christmas Eve day was busy rebuilding January-Junction. The Cossacks did most of the work as they felt back for how they treated the villagers.

That night in Kubla's castle, there was a big party, and all were invited including the sprites. There was even a big toasting to Jack Frost for saving everyone, and help ending the fighting.

However... Snip had arrived with bad news from Father Winter, and Elisa wondered what it could have been as well.

Snip explained that Father Winter had reported, that Jack used up a lot of magic changing back and froth between forms so many times, and the magic was wearing off. "Wait…" cried Elisa. "What does that mean?"

Snip told Elisa. "Well, my dear… it means that soon Jack will turn back into a sprite, and he won't ever be able to come back as a human ever again."

Elisa gasped. "What…?"

There was even worse news to follow, as Snip explained that the magic around Elisa's eyes would also soon fade out. She would no longer be able to hear or see Jack Frost in his sprite stat again, and Jack would once again be lonely with no one to even talk to anymore.

Sir Ravano, who had overheard the conversation. "That's not fair!" he grumbled. "No one deserves to be alone, especially not the hero who saved us all, even myself."

Soon everyone has gathered round lamenting over the situation, and Jack decided… "It's time for me to go." he said to Elisa.

"But Jack…" cried Elisa as she tried to hold back her tears. "What about your happiness? You're dream? You said… you loved me."

Jack nodded his head as a tear leaked from his eye. "I do love you Elisa… and I always will." he said, but then he gazed at Sir Ravano. "But, you seemed so much happier with you knight in golden armor, and he can be there for you when I can't be."

"But Mr. Frost…" Sir Ravano said. "You will be all alone again, and we won't see each other anymore."

Jack waved his hand, "I… I suppose I can accept being One of kind." he said, "But no matter who I am… or what I may be over the centuries… Who am I to stand in the way of true love and happiness?"

By now, everyone had tears to shed for poor Jack. Especially when he walked over and kissed Elisa's cheek tenderly. Her tears were now cascading down her face. Jack was giving up all that he ever hoped to have just to save everyone and let things be.

Then he vanished along with Snip, and Holly, and they flew back towards the winter clouds, and even Elisa couldn't see them anymore. It just wasn't fair…

Jack Frost… the magician of winter, and hero to many. He saved Elisa's life, and everyone else, and he restored peace to the world. Yet, he was still lonely and upset with no reward.

Elisa needed a moment to think to herself alone.

Jack Frost… was in love with her, and yet he had done so much for everyone, and when Sir Ravano and her parents confronted her. "Daughter…" Papa said. "We only want for you to be happy, and what you feel is right."

Mama nodded, "You must choose your own path Elisa. No matter how any of us may feel. The choice is up to you."

Even her husband, Sir Ravano agreed. "No one deserves to be alone and ignored. Not even Jack Frost."

Elisa was thankful to them all for understanding, and when she walked down the river and gazed her reflection trying to make her decision. "Well my eyes are opened for the very first time." She said to all the animals around her. "I know where I belong now… I belong with Jack. I need him, as much as he needs me. Today is not the end, it's only the beginning…" and she began to sing a song which reflected upon her decision **_"My world is beginning today"_**


	12. Jack and Elisa Frost

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

Pete was dabbing his eyes with a hankie and blew his nose. "Oh, Pardon me… It's just that was really emotional."

"But… the good news is… things got much better after that. For when Jack Frost had gotten home…"

…

The sun was starting to set on Christmas Even, and Jack was sitting at the edge of the clouds mourning over his biggest and most painful loss. For the first time ever… he actually felt cold deep inside.

Snip came along and said, "Oh Jack… Jack Frost?"

Jack didn't even turn to look at him. "Please Snip… I don't want to see anybody right now."

"But you must…" replied Snip "We all have a _big surprise_ for you…"

Jack's elf-ears gave a slight twitch. He wondered what this surprise was, and when he was called before Father Winter. He was stone cold, not literally, and almost at a loss for words. "I… don't believe it." he cried. "I just don't believe it."

There she was, standing before Father Winter. Her skin and hair were now slivery and shiny. Her ears were pointed. She wore a sparking shiny gown with tulle scarves on her arms, and on her head was a shining tiara made from icicles with a bell on the center. "Hello Jack…" she said to him.

"Elisa…? But… but how did you?" Jack stuttered, and then he gaze dup at Father Winter who was smiling warmly at him. "Think of this as your Christmas present Jack." he said.

Elisa then explained that she knew how much she needed him in her life now, and that she understood that he needed her. She was a Sprite now, and would remain so forever. "Bless you Father Winter for giving me this wonderful gift." she said kindly.

"You're quite welcome my dear." Father Winter complied.

Jack never felt so happy in his immortal-life, "But what about Sir Ravano, and your family?"

Elisa giggled and said that they understood, _"And would you believe a sprite for a daughter?"_ was what Papa said.

Jack and Elisa hugged deeply, and the sprite all awed tenderly. Jack had found his home, horse and bag of gold before… and now… he was finally going to gain that one last thing. Elisa was going to be his wife!

…

It was a lovely wedding, Elisa looked so beautiful with that veiling hanging onto her tiara, and what's more Father Winter allowed the ceremony to be held on Earth, and granted all the folks of January-Junction the power to see the sprites.

Jack and Elisa stood before the lord, and the site of nature in he woods just outside the town. As it was Christmas Eve, all the villagers exchanged their presents to one another under a grove of pine trees, which served as a cathedral… and then Jack and Elisa lay their wedding gifts to each other under the trees.

No church ever looked nicer…

Kubla also had a gift to share with everyone. "Oh please…" he begged softly. "May a present you with just a little something…" and with his words, the mountains lit up with its fiery pits all around it… creating a beautiful picture.

It really was a beautiful sight as everyone awed in passion.

Elisa and Jack said their vows to one another, and shared a soft kiss in front of everyone…

Everyone continued to gaze up into the sky as it started to snow, with a little magic from Father Winter.

…

It wasn't long that after the ceremonies, it was time for all the sprites to head back to the Kingdom of the winter clouds. Even though it was Christmas, it was still the winter season, and the sprites all needed to do their jobs.

Father Winter and everyone else had gone on ahead, but Jack and Elisa were taking the time to say their final goodbyes to everyone, particularly Elisa's folks and Sir Ravano. "Good luck my little Elisa…" Mama said. "Keep winter white all through the years.

Papa and Sir Ravano shook Jack's hand. "Please look out for my daughter, kid." Papa said.

"Don't worry sir…" Jack said. "I'll never let anything happen to Elisa. Farewell…"

Jack and Elisa flew off into the sky with all the villagers, Kubla, and the Cossacks waving goodbye to them as they vanished into thin air, and as the floated closer to the clouds, they could see all the other sprites waving at them.

"Hurry along, now…" Snip called to them. "It just isn't winter without you two."

All the sprites and Father Winter waved goodbye…

…

Pete waved goodbye to them as well, and that explained where the second Shadow came from. It was Elisa's shadow the whole time. Now she and Jack were two of a kind, completely inseparable… and they had been that way ever since.

"And that's the story of Jack Frost Returns." Pete said, and then he let out a huge yawn. "Well… I got to catch six more weeks of snoozing time. Lots to do in the spring." He tossed his hat up on the rack before tuning out the light. "Pardon me…!"

…

Everyone was amazed and impressed by the story, "And I thought I wanted to be a novelist someday…" said TK.

"You should get this published Davis…" Sora suggested. "Davis…?" but he was nowhere to be found, and neither was Kari. "Where'd they go?"

Mimi pointed at the window where they stood side-by-side watching the snowfall outside. Tai motioned for everyone to give them some alone time together, and so they all walked out of the room.

Davis and Kari had overheard what Sora had suggested, but Davis had no intention of publishing it. "I wrote that story for you Kari. Only special people like you and the others should read it."

Kari thought that was sweet, "But Davis… you could make a lot of money off publishing It." she suggested, but Davis shook his head, and he looked deep into his girlfriend's eyes. "Kari… believe me…" he said to her. "I don't think it matters how much money I'll ever make… you're just one of those things that money can't buy."

Kari blushed, and her eyes twinkled. Then shared a passionate kiss by the snowy window. Holding each other close, and not wanting to let go…


End file.
